


Strays Welcome Here

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy tries to be sneaky, M/M, Stray Cat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy finds a stray kitten and tries to sneak him past Harry, who doesn't like cats.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Strays Welcome Here

**Author's Note:**

> killingmeisso2yrsago asked for this prompt...what fun to write. Kitties!!

“Shh…gotta be quiet. C’mon, now, it’s okay. I got a little crate for you, and some food, and it’s gonna be all…” Eggsy freezes as he turns around from the front door. “Uh, hi.”

“Hello.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest. “What have we here?”

“Um, you’re back from Egypt.”

“I am. The mission wound up much neater than Merlin originally thought it might. What’s all that?”

“All what?” Eggsy stares at him innocently, trying to ignore the cat carrier in one hand and the bag of cat necessities in the other. 

“All of that.”

“Christ, it’s raining cats and dogs out there.” Merlin throws the door open and almost knocks Eggsy over. “Eggsy, why are ye standing right in front of the door.”

“Harry’s home.”

“Ah, yes, I meant to text ye but by the time I got a moment, he was already on his way here.” Merlin kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “We can order in for dinner.”

“Not until I get to the bottom of all…this.” Harry elegantly waves a hand in the air. “This looks like…”

“A cat,” Merlin says in surprise. He leans down to peer into the carrier. “A tiger-striped tabby, by the looks of it. What a sweet little thing.”

“No. It is NOT a sweet little thing. It is an instrument of the devil,” Harry says calmly. “All cats are.”

“Harry, you can’t go saying that!” Eggsy protests. “All cats ain’t instruments of the devil. That’s like saying every chav is a failure. You think I’m a failure?” Eggsy actually juts out his bottom lip. Harry immediately melts about 18%.

“Of course not, darling. You are a young man with incredible talent and potential, and you are amazing. But you are not a cat, and I will not be diverted from this issue.” Harry all but stomps his foot.

“It’s raining, Harry, and he was hiding under a post box,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Took him to the emergency clinic, he’s got a check-up and shots and everything.”

“That is a ridiculous waste of money because we are NOT keeping him,” Harry says angrily. “A decision like this should have been made by the three of us. This is OUR home, and…”

“More like YOUR home,” Eggsy says sullenly. “Don’t matter none. I see where me and Mr. Tunawhiskers stand.”

“Eggsy, now wait just one moment,” Harry says. “You are completely overreacting.”

“No, I ain’t.” Eggsy holds up the carrier and looks into it. “C’mon, bruv. We’ll set up shop in the guest room. That’s good enough for the likes of us.” Eggsy’s shoulders droop as he slowly climbs up the stairs.

“Are ye happy?” Merlin whirls on Harry as soon as he hears the bedroom door close.

“It’s a cat, Merlin! I abhor cats.”

“Ye don’t like them because ye are suspiciously LIKE a cat,” Merlin tells him. “Primadonnas, the lot of ye. Did ye have to speak to him like that?”

“I didn’t speak to him like anything! I simply stated we needed to discuss something like bringing pets into the house. He jumped to conclusions. For once I was not the drama queen.”

“Perhaps ye are right. I’ll go talk to him.” Merlin climbs the stairs before Harry can say another word.

Harry stalks into the kitchen and starts putting the breakfast dishes away, glaring at each item as he puts it in its proper place. “Sneaking a cat in. As if we wouldn’t notice. NO, he starts small. A kitten. Next a full-grown cat. And then what else…a St. Bernard?” Harry grumbles out loud.

“Hate St. Bernards…they shed like crazy.” Harry turns to see Eggsy and Merlin in the doorway. Eggsy is stroking the kitten’s fur as the creature buries itself in his neck. “Sorry I had a bit of a strop, Harry. You’re right, I shoulda said something, but it all just…happened.” Eggsy kisses the kitten’s head. “I can take him to the shelter tomorrow.”

“Well, I should have spoken with you calmly instead of flying off the handle.” Harry comes over and allows the kitten to sniff his hand. The kitten lets out a heartwrenching mew, causing Eggsy and Merlin to sigh as one. “I had a cat as a child…unfortunately my brother tortured it to the point of making it an absolute ghastly animal. It wasn’t the poor creature’s fault. I suppose I’ve held my brother’s shortcomings against the entire feline species ever since.” He gently pets the kitten. “He is quite soft.”

“He likes you,” Eggsy says, and it seems to be true. The kitten chases Harry’s fingers once he pulls them away.

“Litter box in the laundry room and it is your job to take care of it. If you are on a mission, Merlin will take over.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently. “Hear that, Mr. Tunawhiskers? You’re staying!” Eggsy goes up on tiptoe to give Harry a kiss. “Thanks, Harry. I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling,” Harry shakes his head as Eggsy eagerly leaves the room with his pet. 

Merlin shakes his head as well. “Ye have gone soft in your old age, Harry Hart.”

“Yes, well, I suppose I cannot fault him for taking in a stray and hoping to make something of it…didn’t I do the same with him?”


End file.
